


Johnny y Jimmy

by MissyPA



Series: HAPPY APPLE PIE LIFE [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel es un buen padre, Claire es hija de Sam, Dean es un buen padre, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sam es un buen padre, Sam es un muy buen tio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, los chicos adoran al tío Sam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPA/pseuds/MissyPA
Summary: Les presento a los bebés Winchester-Novak!!!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: HAPPY APPLE PIE LIFE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556866
Kudos: 3





	Johnny y Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

> Por si les da curiosidad cómo se formó esta familia, asi fué cómo. Pueden leer esto de forma separada, no cambia nada mi fic principal, Jimmy on Wheels, el cual les recomiendo!

El día que Johnny nació fue largo: la madre subrogada y ellos lo esperaban en una semana después, pero los dolores la sorprendieron una tarde y después de más de 20 horas de agonía (21 horas y 13 minutos, para ser exactos); el primogénito Winchester-Novak vino al mundo.   
Era casi como en las películas: era un bulto robusto y rosadito con la cabeza que parecía calva a simple vista, pero al acercarse podías notar en seguida como la pelusilla de durazno de todo alrededor que lo coronaba, era clara y suave.   
Casi inmediatamente abrió los enormes ojos, oscuras y aguadas orbes que dominaban su pequeña faz. Con el paso de los días, sus ojos curiosos se llenaron de pestañas más largas y tupidas, sus irises variaron de oscuros a verdes intensos como el follaje…como los de Dean. Mary comentó el enorme parecido que tenía con el, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos; John, Bobby y también Ellen, confirmaron sus dichos.  
Ni bien su llanto irrumpió en la sala de partos, su abuela materna y su padre (Dean) lo recibieron. Ese día Cas tuvo que ir a trabajar, prácticamente obligado por su esposo, en realidad pensaron que se trataba de una falsa alarma como otras veces o que tal vez el proceso tomaría un poco menos de tiempo.   
Castiel no podía concentrarse en nada más por horas y cuando llegó ese día al hospital, casi tumbando las puertas: venia hecho una furia con el ingrato esposo; pero en el momento que vió a aquél pequeño bultito abrigado en los brazos de él, cada uno de sus deditos envueltos en el pulgar de Dean y con la cara sonriente de su madre a su lado, todo estuvo perdonado y olvidado.

John llegó cargando muchos regalos y globos prendidos de un arreglo de flores gigante…aquella noche lo sostuvo un largo rato entre sus brazos también, le recordó mucho a su hijo mayor.

***** ***** *****

_ ¡No les pregunté cómo lo llamarán!_ exclamó de repente John a Mary, llegando a su casa, luego.  
_ Pero… ¡si estabas allí mismo, mientras hablábamos de eso! ¿Cómo es posible?_ preguntó ella riéndose de su esposo mientras bajaban del auto y se dirigían a la entrada.  
_ Bueno es que estaba distraído. ¿Lo viste? ¡Mi hermoso y fuerte nieto!_ decía con entusiasmo. Mary sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, ¡por supuesto que John no oyó ni una palabra de lo que decían!, estaba embelesado con el bebé entre sus brazos mientras ellos hablaban.  
John giró la llave en la puerta y le dió un empujón; Mary entró, encendió las luces y vuelta a verlo con una sonrisa, dijo: _ John._  
_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó su esposo cerrando la puerta de la casa y quitándose la chaqueta para colgarla.  
_ No. El nombre, el nombre es John._ aclaró ella, hizo una pausa._ John Robert Jr., para ser exactos: así lo llamarán._ agregó y sonrió con todos sus dientes.  
John abrió la boca y los ojos de asombro, de genuina sorpresa por un par de segundos y miraba a Mary incrédulo que sólo asentía repentinamente todavía muy sonriente como tratando de convencerlo. Luego sus ojos se pusieron vidrioso, dejó caer su chaqueta al suelo, cerró la boca conteniéndose y llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, escondiendo su cara y con su otra mano, levantaba su dedo índice indicándole a Mary “dame un minuto”; ella dejó escapar una risita involuntaria y se acercó a el envolviéndolo en un abrazo:   
_ ¡Ay John, no seas tonto!_ dijo mientras besaba ambos costados de sus cara; era la primera vez en años que John Padre se conmovía tanto como para llorar.   
Así abrazados se quedó la pareja por un largo rato, en la entrada de su casa. 

***** ***** *****

4 años después:

_ Entonces… ¿qué quisieras que fuera?_ le preguntó Mary a su nieto arropado con una manta entre sus brazos, todavía en sus piyamas. El ajetreo de Cas y Dean fuera de su habitación lo despertaron esa madrugada y no quería volver a dormirse; así que estaban sentados en el living viendo caricaturas.  
El niño levantó la vista cansada hacia su abuela y se encogió de hombros, hizo una mueca con su boca como diciendo “no sé”; ella se rió, pasó una mano por su cabello alborotado, lo besó en la cabeza y dijo: _ ¡Vamos Johnny, seguro que ya lo pensaste! ¿No sería lindo tener un hermanito o una hermanita?_   
_No._ contestó el chiquillo con franqueza, haciendo reír a su abuela otra vez.  
_ Pues yo creo que si estas emocionado, sino te hubieras vuelto a dormir ya._ dijo sonriéndole. _ ¿No estás cansado?_ preguntó viendo como bostezaba y como pasaba su puño por los ojos.  
_ No, abuela._ contestó el chiquillo negando con la cabeza; Mary rió otra vez.   
Pasaron algunos minutos y el teléfono celular de Mary comenzó por fin a sonar y vibrar sobre la mesa de café, frente a ellos. Ella lo tomó y aceptó la video llamada rápidamente:  
_ ¡Hey, má! ¿Johnny está ahí contigo?_ dijo Dean a media voz. Tenía el cabello revuelto, cara de cansancio, los ojos un poco ojerosos pero sonreía de ojera a oreja, felizmente.  
_ Si, está aquí conmigo todavía._ enfocó la cámara frontal para que ambos cupieran en la pantalla. _ ¿ves? No quería volverse a dormir. Pero dime: ¡¿qué pasó? ¿Ya nació?!_ exclamó emocionada, mientras Dean los miraba divertido.  
_ Bueno…tengo noticias: una buena y otra mala._ dijo el saliendo del foco por momentos, se vio que se caminaba con el celular.   
_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Déjate de misterios!_ dijo Mary impaciente pero no alarmada; sabía que Dean no estaría tan alegre s tuviera algo realmente malo que decir; además el rió.  
_ La buena noticia es… ¡que ya somos una familia de cuatro!_ vociferó, pero casi susurrando, enfocando a Cas sentado en una silla con un bebé envuelto en una mantita blanca de ribetes amarillos. Mary sintió su corazón dar un salto de emoción y de repente contuvo la respiración; Johnny levantó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos grande como despertándose por fin.  
_ La mala noticia es…_ continuó Dean, fuera de foco todavía_ ¡que Johnny tendrá que compartir sus juguetes!_ agregó riéndose. Cas sonreía también, pero cuando Dean mencionó lo último, le lanzó una mirada como reprendiéndolo._ mira Johnny: ¡tienes un hermanito!_ exclamó Dean mientras deslizaba un pulgar en una de las pequeñas palmas del bebé; su otra mano estaba ocupada en el pulgar de Cas en ese momento, era como si estuviera de la mano de ambos.   
Mary se cubrió la boca para contener un poco su alegría; pero sentía sus ojos humedecerse.  
El niño no era nada como lo fue Johnny: se veía más delicado, su piel era un poco más clara que la de Johnny al nacer, tenía un montoncito de cabello oscuro alborotado casi negro en el centro de su cabeza, Emitió bostezos pequeños y cortos de sus labiecitos rosados, la nariz era diminuta como un botón y tenía los ojitos fuertemente cerrados, como si la luz lo molestara.   
_ ¡Oh, Dean, Cas: es hermoso!_ exclamó Mary, cuando pudo recuperar un poco más el aliento. _ ¡Felicidades, chicos!_ agregó.   
_ ¡gracias mamá!_ contestaron ambos al unísono.   
_ Díganme: ¿ya tiene nombre?, ¿es igual de grande que Johnny cuando nació?, ¿lo van a traer pronto?, ¿Cuándo lo conoceremos oficialmente?_ preguntó casi sin respirar, luego.  
_ ¡Wow má, cálmate! _ dijo Dean riendo._ como Cas y yo no quisimos saber el sexo esta vez, todavía no tiene nombre…es decir, escogimos algunos pero…_   
_ No podemos decidir aún._ interrumpió Cas.  
_ Exacto. En un par de días nos darán el alta, porque aunque este caballerito fué puntual, está bajo de peso: ¡es muy chiquito!_ dijo Dean, mostrándose en pantalla otra vez y sonriendo.  
_ Aunque sus piernitas y dedos son largos._ comentó Cas descubriendo sus piececitos para que lo vean, pero pronto lo cubrió otra vez porque el pequeño emitió un quejidito, que amenazaba con llorar.  
_ Debes estar cansada mamá, ya puedes ir a dormir y que Johnny no se desvele más por favor._ le pidió Dean._ Nos quedaremos aquí un poco más así sabremos qué dice el médico._   
_ Está bien ¡pero ni crean que voy a esperar tantos días para verlo! esta tarde o mañana mismo: lo conoceré._ afirmó muy decidida, Mary. Dean rodó los ojos a esto, pero sonrió.  
Cas tomó el celular y con cuidado ubicó el bebé en los brazos de Dean, que se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba el: _ ¿Johnny?_ llamó.  
_ ¿Si, papi?_ dijo el, Mary trató de enfocarlo lo mejor que pudo.  
_Quiero decirte que te amamos mucho hijo y que el que ahora tengamos otro niño en casa, no cambiará eso. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?_ le dijo Cas.  
_ Si, papi._ contestó el niño; sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco y su sonrisa se encendió en su carita: el asunto del bebé lo tenía un poco preocupado desde hacía meses.  
_No le hagas caso a tu padre: no tendrás que compartir tus juguetes por mucho tiempo todavía, más bien alégrate: ¡eres el hermano mayor ahora!_ dijo Cas sonriendo junto con Dean en la pantalla como asegurándole que todo era cierto.   
_Te amamos._ repitió y Dean asentía a su lado.  
_ Y yo también._ contestó el niño.   
_ Okey, ¡nos vemos pronto!_ dijo Cas. _ ¡Adiós Johnny, adiós Mary!_   
_ ¡Adiós Papi, adiós Papa, adiós bebé!_ dijo Johnny saludando animosamente con la mano, mientras Mary sostenía la pantalla y también saludaba.   
Dean tomó la manito del bebé e hizo como si el también estuviera saludando, Johnny rió.  
Al cortar la video llamada, ya era otro el ánimo del niño:  
_ ¿Escuchaste, abuela? ¡Ya soy mayor!_ dijo.  
_ Lo sé, ahora eres “el hermano mayor”: como tu Papa, Dean._ aclaró.   
_ ¿De verás?_ preguntó entusiasmado con el título.  
_Bueno sí. Tu tío Sam es el hermano menor._ explicó ella.   
_ ¡Pero el tío Sam es gigante!_ exclamó el por la idea tan absurda.   
Mary volvió a reír y dijo: _Bueno tal vez si lo es ahora, pero una vez los dos eran tan pequeñitos como tú y el bebé. El es el hermano menor porque nació después que tu papa Dean y por eso siempre será el hermano menor._ explicó.  
_ ¡Wow!_ exclamó el.   
_ Si…ahora dime: ¿ya te sientes cansado?, ¿quieres volver a tu cama?_   
_ Sí._ contestó, frotándose los ojos y vuelta a bostezar. Mary comprendió que su única preocupación ya había desaparecido y que ahora el pequeño de 4 años ya estaba conforme otra vez con su nuevo rol: podía volver a descansar.  
_ ¿Me cantas una canción, abuela?_ le pidió mientras subían las escaleras, tomados de las manos.  
_ Lo que quieras, cielito._ contestó ella y mientras lo arropaba cuidadosamente, iba cantando: “Hey, Jude” como tantas veces lo había hecho con sus propios niños, de pequeños.

***** ***** *****

El día era soleado y despejado. Los niños Winchester estaban emocionados: la última adición al clan, llegaba hoy.  
Todo estaba preparado como una gran fiesta: globos azules, blancos y plateados prendidos del buzón, globos de muchos colores en la entrada y dentro de la casa, con un enorme letrero pintado por todos los chiquillos que decía en letras gigantes, coloridas y desordenadas: “BIENVENIDO JAMES”. 

Mary y Ellen asearon la casa profundamente y colocaron un arreglo con flores frescas en la cocina, comedor y living.  
Cas insistió en llevarlo dentro del fular, Dean pensaba que era un poco ridículo y lo llamó “mamá canguro” un par de veces sólo para hacerlo enojar; el prefería la sillita del auto que habían adquirido especialmente, último modelo que les costó una fortuna y de la que el mismo se había quejado cuando dicha “mamá canguro” lo obligó a comprarla meses antes, sólo para NO usarla este día.   
Cuando los tres atravesaron el portal: la familia y amigos a su alrededor exhalaron conteniendo su aliento, el primero en llegar corriendo hacia ellos fue Johnny; que empezó a saltar alrededor de Cas diciendo:   
_ ¡Quiero ver!, ¡quiero verlo!_ y luego se le unieron sus primas y por ultimo Jesse, que con sólo 2 años, los imitaba pensando que se trataba de algún tipo de juego, el resto de los adultos allí, reían divertidos.   
Cas se sentó en el sillón y con cuidado descubrió al pequeño extraño dentro del fular: tenía ambos puños sobre su carita y no se dejaba ver.  
Johnny y Claire se ubicaron a ambos lados y miraron al bebé, Sammy y Jesse en los brazos de Sam y de Dean, eran sostenidos inclinados en la misma dirección, todos ellos estaban expectantes y llenos de curiosidad.   
Cas apartó los diminutos puños de la cara del bebé despacio, diciendo en voz tierna y tranquila:  
_ ¡ah, allí estas! mira aquí hay personas que quieren conocerte, pequeño James._   
Como si pudiera entender, abrió sus ojos y pestañeó un par de veces.   
_ ¡Aw, tiene ojos azules!_ exclamó Claire, Johnny frunció el ceño evaluando aquello, mas luego seguro de lo que su prima dijo era cierto, se mostró asombrado con una sonrisa hacia la cara de su padre: Cas no pudo evitar reírse con su expresión única.   
_ ¡Sí, es cierto!_ dijo el niño con la boca abierta como si hubiera visto lo más maravilloso de este mundo._ ¿puedo cargarlo?_ preguntó.  
Castiel se levantó, le pidió que se sentara correctamente y ubicó la parte que se ajustaba alrededor del torso y cuello del niño, colocando así al bebé entre sus bracitos.   
_ Hola…hola bebé, soy Johnny._ dijo_ Soy mayor que tú y la abuela dijo que siempre será así._ agregó y los adultos a su alrededor rieron, pero Mary sólo se ruborizó.   
_ ¿Puedo sostenerlo yo, ahora?_ preguntó Claire a su lado al cabo de unos minutos.  
_ ¡No!_ contestó Johnny con sus labios haciendo una mueca de molestia, a la defensiva.  
_ ¡Pero, papá!_ reclamó ella a Sam para que intercediera, el sólo le dió una mirada condescendiente: _Después nena…después._ le dijo para tranquilizarla.  
_ ¡Oh-ouh!…alguien se volvió posesivo repentinamente, ¿me preguntó de quién lo habrá sacado?_ dijo Mary dándole una mirada a Dean, que el contestó con una leve mueca, ofendido.  
Jessica no dejaba de filmar todo alrededor, para que no se perdieran un solo segundo de este recuerdo.  
Finalmente Johnny cedió a su hermanito otra vez a Cas y luego pasó de brazo en brazo de cada adulto allí, para que puedan tomarse una foto con el.

Hubo pizza, salchichas, hamburguesas asadas; pastel y helado. El jolgorio duró hasta el anochecer.   
Sam y Jessica fueron a su casa, porque dos de sus niños se agotaron tanto que se durmieron en esquinas opuestas del sofá, frente a la tv. De todos modos, su casa estaba cruzando la calle, justo enfrente: así que Sam tomó a Samantha y Jessica al pequeño Jesse; Claire caminó tomada de la mano de Cas, que gentilmente los acompañó, llevándose con el: algunas sobras de comida perfectamente cubiertas en contenedores para ellos.

Cuando Cas volvió a la casa, notó que Johnny desapareció del living en ese lapso de tiempo. Al preguntarle a Dean: el sonrió y lo guió a la planta alta, donde estaba la habitación del bebé, antes de abrir la puerta llevó su dedo índice a sus labios para que Cas hiciera silencio.   
Al abrir la puerta, allí estaba Johnny: acurrucado con un mono de peluche y su almohada, sobre la alfombrilla afelpada, lado de la cuna del pequeño hermano; tenía su pulgar en la boca y dormitaba apacible sin zapatos, pero completamente vestido todavía.   
Castiel se enterneció con la escena frente a él pero no lo comprendía:   
_ Dean, ¿por qué vino a dormir aquí?_ preguntó a su esposo, susurrando.   
_Ah, si eso…puede que sea mi culpa._ admitió el subiéndole el color a las mejillas.  
_ ¿Qué le dijiste?_ preguntó alarmado, Cas.   
Dean dejó salir una risita incómoda, se frotó la nuca antes de proseguir:   
_Puede que hiciera una broma de que íbamos a devolver al bebé al hospital si el no se cepillaba los dientes y se iba a dormir pronto._ explicó avergonzado.  
Cas dejó salir una exhalación de indignación y golpeó su hombro ligeramente para mostrar su molestia:  
_ ¡Dean! tiene 4 años, ¿no sabes acaso que no comprende el sarcasmo, todavía? ¡Para el todo es literal!_ vociferó levantando apenas su voz, sólo un poco.  
En ese momento Mary apareció por detrás de ellos y se cubrió la boca otra vez conmovida. _ ¡Aw, es tan tierno!...pero, ¿por qué se durmió allí?_ preguntó.   
Cuando Cas le explicó tuvo la misma reacción: le dió un golpe ligero en el mismo hombro a su hijo, con la misma cuota de indignación o tal vez incluso mayor. Dean se frotaba el hombro y reía:  
_ ¡está bien, está bien! cometí un error, ¡lo siento!_ se excusó y seguía riendo.  
Cas se adelantó y tomó a Johnny en sus brazos; el niño protestó y pataleó semi consciente porque no quería ir a su cama, pero Castiel le explicó que Papa Dean le había hecho una broma y le aseguró que el bebé estaba allí para quedarse.  
_ ¡Eres un tonto!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso?!...¿tomaste alguna foto?_ dijo luego, Mary mientras iban bajando las escaleras sonriendo.   
_ ¿Estas bromeando? Necesitaba más material para extorsionarlo en caso de que sus fotos de bebé en la bacinilla, sin pañal corriendo por el jardín y dándose un baño, no fueran lo suficientes._ contestó el con una carcajada, Mary se reía a su par. Hasta Cas tuvo que reconocer que el humor retorcido de su esposo, podía ser algo útil algún día.

Johnny se convirtió en un hermano mayor ejemplar: adoraba hacer reír al bebé, lo mostraba con orgullo a quien lo conociera: que tenía un hermanito bebé llamado Jimmy, de cariño.   
Había aprendido a aceptar este rol bastante bien, ocasionalmente (aunque muy pocas veces) mostraba celos, pero rápidamente esa sensación era reemplazada por el cariño que sólo un hermano puede entender.  
Mary se mudó un par de meses después a una casa-departamento más pequeño para ella sola; comprendió que era tiempo de dejar que sus hijos cuidaran de sus familias por ellos mismos, además era la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva etapa: sin John Padre sería difícil, pero luego tantos meses sufriendo su pérdida, era tiempo de avanzar.

Todo era igual y a la vez diferente; Mary sonreía al ver los rostros de todos sus nietos, rezaba porque John los estuviera contemplando desde su cielo, que viera lo mismo que ella: en cada uno de los chicos la esperanza y el amor de la familia que habían construido. Se sentía satisfecha, más de una vez se encontró diciéndose así misma:   
“Bien hecho Winchester, bien hecho.”

**Author's Note:**

> Te gusto? Deja tus comentarios o sugerencias y kudos!!! <3


End file.
